Le commencement ou Dulce et decorum est pro patria
by Basilica
Summary: Oneshot Pourquoi estce que vous fêtez ? Parce qu'il a gagné! Et vous, pourquoi pleurezvous? Parce qu'il est mort... Le héro est parti en nous sauvant...


**Le c****ommencement**

_**Ou**_

_**Dulce et decorum est pro patria mori**_

C'était la fin.

Enfin la fin de ce cauchemar qui leur avait semblé éternel et surtout immortel.

Les gens étaient joyeux : des fêtes et des banquets sont donnés aux quatre coins du pays pour célébrer l'évènement. Mais pas par eux… pas en cet endroit. Tristesse et colère semblait plus d'ambiance et régner en maître dans les cœurs de ces gens rassemblés.

En ces lieux, le paysage était sombre où un ciel semblait vouloir se mettre à pleurer, mais ces gros nuages gris retenaient, de force, leurs larmes salvatrices. Puis, une goutte, prélude aux sanglots des cieux, tomba sur une roche. Elle fut suivie très vite d'une autre pour finalement se former en une fine ondée. Au loin, un grondement résonna bassement pour répondre au bouillonnement de sentiments de chagrins et de tourments qui planaient sur l'endroit. Une autre explosion encore plus forte fut poussée par le firmament tel un soupir de résignation et de cri de détresse…. Au final, la nature pleurait et souffrait elle aussi. Quelqu'un était mort…

Dans ce lieu, de nombreuses personnes se rassemblaient. Regroupé dans un petit endroit précis, figurant comme une masse noire et immobile, perdus dans cette vaste étendue verte jonchée de pierres. Au coup d'envoie du chagrin des cieux, tous s'étaient maintenant réfugiés sous de grands parapluies aussi sombre que l'atmosphère régnant dans ce pré trop vert… trop vif, ironie pour une situation funèbre. Cependant, l'endroit n'était pas vivant; un silence oppressant envahissait l'espace. Aucuns murmures animales, ni humains ne s'ébruitaient, un calme plat et angoissant. L'assemblée, était silencieuse où donc personne ne parlait dans cette ambiance feutrée et brumeuse. Quelqu'un était mort…

Dans une vue panoramique, autours d'eux se discernait, disposé en rang serré d'oignon tels des soldats immortels ou des sentinelles immuables et inébranlables, une multitude de pierres grisâtres de formes rectangulaires. Ces petits monuments identiques, froids et morts peuplaient le paysage, mémoire passé et éternel des gens dont leurs noms sont gravés dans ces rocs de granit. Mémoriaux qui soulignaient le passage dans le monde des vivant de centaines d'hommes et de femmes. Mémoriaux qui maintenant faisait office de chapeau de la dernière demeure, du dernier repos des dormeurs immobiliser pour toujours dans un carcan de pierre rappelant le sarcophage des pharaons. Quelqu'un était mort…

Revenant au centre de l'attention, l'on pouvait apercevoir les spectateurs qui se tenaient de chacun des côtés d'une structure rectangulaire de marbre blanc où y était étendue une forme cachée par un grand linceul qui scintillait comme de la neige au soleil. Le vêtement ne semblait par être déranger par la pluie et continuait à briller d'une vie propre à lui-même, déplacée dans cet endroit de mort. Quelqu'un était mort…

Puis, un homme, faisant face à cet autel de pierre, commença à psalmodier lentement un discours plus ou moins écouté qui coupa le silence écrasant. Sans mettre ni verve et ni d'empathie, l'officiant parlait et parlait sans but sauf celui de rassurer les esprits malades ou chagrinés des personnes présentes à la cérémonie. Au bout d'un moment, ce dernier prononça un nom… un seul et unique nom qui donna le coup d'envoi… le signal de départ à de nombreux sanglots retenues trop longtemps et incapables d'être refoulés dans les rangs noirs des observateurs. Quelqu'un était mort…

Tout doucement, le prêtre s'arrêta de parler et fit quelques gestes vagues et en même précis envers la dépouille mortelle pour clore le rituel. Sans avertissement, le corps se trouvant sur l'autel mortuaire brilla un bref instant, puis une fumée étincelante s'éleva et prit la forme d'un lion rugissant dressé fièrement sur ses pattes postérieurs qui fut accompagné d'un grognement retentissant de liberté révélatrice. Et lorsque tout retomba, la manifestation laissa voir le corps enchâsser dans la pierre de l'autel tel Endymion, le dormeur éternel. Regardant de plus près, l'on pouvait voir la statue sourire tendrement dans l'espoir et le voeux d'apaiser les cœurs affligés de ceux qu'il quittait. Un jeune homme était mort.

Dans un dernier hommage au disparu, les spectateurs rompirent les rangs et commencèrent à quitter lentement le cimetière. Cependant, deux personnes, mains dans la main, se retournèrent une ultime fois vers la tombe de leur ami. Souriant tristement, ils eurent l'impression de voir flotter au-dessus de la tombe, pendant un instant, un ange aux yeux émeraude leur souriant affectueusement en leur faisant un signe d'aller vers l'avant, derrière lui se tenait trois hommes et une femme. Sans attendre, le couple se retourna vivement comme ayant peur d'être incapable de le faire et marcha lentement vers la sortie du cimetière. Ils en sortirent, plus apaiser, sachant que leur ami était maintenant heureux où qu'il était… cependant, après avoir effleurer leur joues, ils ne purent que constater : leurs yeux, eux, ne pouvaient s'arrêter de pleurer.

L'ombre fantomatique du mort resta quelques instants, une larme coulant doucement sur sa joue blanche, regardant ses complices de toujours partir pour bâtir leur existence. Puis, il porta le regard sur son reflet de pierre souriant. Son destin sur cette terre fut court, mais qui lui avait semblait interminable. Dans une dernière attention à la tombe, la silhouette brumeuse du jeune homme se tourna résolument et pris la main de la jeune femme pour se laisser amener pour son repos éternel bien mérité. Un nouveau soldat de pierre avait donc prit place, auprès de sa famille, dans cette nécropole.

Après un bref éclair de lumière, la tombe resta finalement seule et portait comme inscription immuable dans l'histoire et dans le cœur des ces proches. Une inscription, graver dans la pierre froide et blanche du marbre, qui était à la fois simple et complète d'une si courte vie :

Harry James Potter

Le Survivant

À 18 ans, il disparu.

Pour le monde, il les sauva

De Voldemort.

Pour nous, il était simplement

Notre ami.

31/17/81 – 31/07/99

_Omnia vincit amor_

Le survivant était enfin parti vivre …

C'était la fin …

La fin du cauchemar.

Où plutôt, le début de la renaissance… qui commencera par une simple fleur qui fleurissait déjà sur le tombeau du sauveur qui ne voulait pas l'être… son dernier adieu au monde.

C'était le re-commencement.

Fin


End file.
